Planos
by Lara Boger
Summary: Yurio tenta o seu melhor para ter seu rival de volta ao gelo mesmo que isso implique cuidar daquele cosplay de Bela Adormecida. (Prequel de "O que for Preciso" e parte do universo de "Desafios")


**Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice! não me pertence e essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Sinopse:** Yurio tenta o seu melhor para ter seu rival de volta ao gelo mesmo que isso implique cuidar daquele cosplay de Bela Adormecida. (Prequel de "O que for Preciso" e parte do universo de "Desafios")

 **Tags** : Eating Disorders, Implied Anorexia, Implied Bulimia, Yuuri has a eating disorder, implied depression, anxiety, Angry Yurio, Yurio Angry, Bad Language.

 **Triggers:** Essa história contém menções a distúrbios alimentares e vários palavrões. Esteja avisado.

 **Notas:** Continuação de "O que For Preciso" mas se passa antes de "Desafios". Pode ser lido de forma independente, mas faz sentido ler as oneshots anteriores.

* * *

 **Planos**

Sentado no sofá daquele quarto de hospital, o rapaz loiro franzia o rosto de traços delicados em uma carranca desgostosa e não era por menos: Yuri Plitserky odiava muitas coisas e estar em um hospital estava quase no topo de sua escala de ódio. Estava puto consigo mesmo por ter se disposto a isso, mas era tarde demais para fazer algo mais do que contar os minutos para ir embora.

Ok, isso seria o esperado, mas a verdade é que sequer sabia há quanto tempo estava ali. Não tinha olhado para o relógio e desde que o momento em que entrou naquele quarto e viu Yakov sair e arrastar Victor para fora. Estava ocupado demais xingando Katsuki mentalmente por obrigá-lo a estar ali e ter de gastar seu tempo contemplando aquele cosplay fajuto de Bela Adormecida.

Mantendo o silêncio forçado, observou o mais velho com atenção. Yuuri estava pálido e olhando assim não parecia tão melhor do que no dia em que Victor e Yakov o arrastaram para o hospital, mas pelo menos ele estava sendo cuidado e não tinha mais como disfarçar ou vir com a lorota de que _estava bem, obrigado, não precisava de nada_. No fim das contas isso era bom o bastante já que Katsudon aparentemente não tinha o menor juízo e seria capaz de repetir a mesma merda mesmo que estivesse morrendo.

Sim, com certeza isso era a cara dele. O imbecil nunca falhava com aquela capacidade de foder com tudo. Não bastava mais foder com os saltos ou com a coreografia, agora tinha que foder com a própria saúde e com o coração de todo mundo também, afinal ver alguém desmaiar do nada no meio de um treino assustaria qualquer pessoa razoável.

O resultado? Tudo que queria era chutar a bunda daquele infeliz e gritar todos os palavrões que conhecia na cara dele, mas não, não podia, pelo menos não agora.

Aborrecido, suspirou quanto o som baixo de uma notificação em seu celular interrompeu o mantra de palavrões em sua mente no momento. Rolou os olhos ao ver do que se tratava embora soubesse que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde: sabia que o velho nunca deixaria o seu precioso Katsudon sozinho no hospital por mais de 15 minutos sem ter notícias. Então, de má vontade, tirou uma foto daquela versão nipônica da Bela Adormecida, escreveu uma mensagem malcriada e enviou para demonstrar que sim, o merdinha do noivo dele estava vivo, obrigado, e isso apesar de todos os esforços que Yuuri parecia fazer para ter o resultado contrário.

Merda, o que Katsuki tinha na cabeça afinal? Que bosta ele estava pensando para parar de comer e chegar naquele ponto? Precisava ser muito burro para pensar que nunca ninguém iria perceber. Ok, infelizmente um pouco tarde, mas antes tarde do que nunca, e agora que sabia de tudo estava puto da vida porque deveria ter desconfiado. Eles treinavam juntos, Yurio passava a maior parte do dia tendo que aturá-lo e seu dia nunca era completo sem provocar o estúpido pelo menos uma vez. Devia ter percebido que Yuuri não estava bem ou que estava escondendo alguma coisa. Que ele treinava quase o dia todo, mas passava muito tempo sem comer. Que aquele "não estou com fome" era mais do que ansiedade e aquele cansaço era mais do que uma noite mal dormida. Há quanto tempo isso já estava acontecendo? Pelo visto há mais tempo do que conseguia se lembrar.

Claramente não estava fazendo o bastante para infernizá-lo porque do contrário teria notado e evitado essa confusão toda. Katsudon não teria se ferrado e nem precisaria estar ali fazendo papel de babá. E o pior de tudo era pensar que talvez ele mesmo fosse um pouco culpado por aquilo. Quantas vezes tinha chamado Yuuri de "porquinho"? Sabia que não era o primeiro a chamá-lo assim. Era para ser apenas uma brincadeira, ele só gostava de ter uma oportunidade para implicar com Katsudon, mas agora que parava para pensar… droga. Aquilo tinha dado muito, muito errado...

Tentando controlar o aborrecimento, pegou novamente o celular para verificar suas redes sociais e tentar se distrair, mas logo desistiu. Não havia fotos ou vídeos de gatos suficientes no mundo para distraí-lo daquela tarefa que tinha assumido sem querer. Só estava naquele hospital como um favor para o velho e nem era exatamente como se tivesse _se oferecido_ para isso. Era apenas o destino punindo cada tentativa sua de ser educado, mas pelo amor de Deus, qualquer pessoa razoável sabia que Victor precisaria no mínimo de um banho e um cochilo muito em breve. Yakov tinha toda razão em querer arrastá-lo para sabe-se lá onde. Então sim, tinha aceitado aquela incubência mesmo sem intenção.

Ok, talvez até quisesse ver o filho da puta com os próprios olhos depois de tudo, mas a essa altura o que queria de verdade era chutar a bunda daquele imbecil. O problema era que Yuuri estava naquela porra de sono de beleza e doente demais para lidar com seu ódio no momento. Além disso, o que mais poderia acontecer? Se o conhecia bem, Katsudon seria capaz de simplesmente abrir os olhos e pedir desculpas. E claro, isso o faria odiá-lo ainda mais porque não conseguiria brigar com ele.

Tentar brigar com Katsudon era um caminho sem volta porque não tinha como vencê-lo. Não que tivesse de tentar, mas sabia o resultado. Yurio até podia tentar ter a última palavra, mas não adiantava nada quando Yuuri fazia aquela cara de coitado. Sem contar sua própria culpa naquela situação toda, o que tornava as coisas bem piores. Em resumo: era um caso perdido, pelo menos por enquanto, mas tudo bem.

Não deixaria as coisas desse jeito: aquilo ia ter volta. Não pretendia dar o gostinho da vitória para Katsuki. Não ia deixar que ele escapasse tão fácil. Ele iria consertar aquela situação. Já tinha até o seu plano em mente.

Ele infernizaria o bostinha até que ele não tivesse outra opção além de melhorar. Atormentaria sua vida até que estivesse bem o suficiente para voltar ao gelo para então chutar a bunda do infeliz nas competições. Enfim: restaurar a ordem natural das coisas. Precisava daquela rivalidade. Não tinha a menor graça sem ele. Isso significava que Katsudon se curaria nem que tivesse ele mesmo de enfiar juízo naquela cabeça oca e a comida goela abaixo.

Sorriu. O merdinha ficaria bem mesmo que não quisesse. E assim que isso acontecesse, nada mais estaria em seu caminho.

 _Fim_


End file.
